BL: Game Shop
The shop is the place to buy moves, buffs and restoration items. To acess it, type !Shop. 'The shop cannot be accessed when a battle is active. To buy something from the shop, type '!Buy ' To use something in battle, type '! Make sure you have the money to buy what you want by typing !Funds. MOVES All moves are permanent once purchased and can be used on your turn. Guard - The Guard move will pass your turn, but raise your defence to better withstand your opponent's attack - COST: 500 The following moves can only be used ONCE per battle. They also cost 2 limit points to use. Syphon '''- The Syphon move will actually bleed your enemy and heal you - COST: 500 '''Exchange - Trade in your arsenal in order to heal - COST: 1000 Kunai - These deadly Kunai are coated with a mild poison. They will damage your opponent and reduce their attack power - COST: 1250 Ebon-Wire '- The deadly Ebon-Wire will tear your opponent's defenses to shreds - COST: 1250 '''Lucky-Assault '- Lucky-Assault will increase your attack power substantially - COST: 1500 'Lucky-Defence '- Lucky-Defence will boost your defence and make you tougher to hit - COST: 1500 'WEAPON MODS ' '''Weapon mods are permanently outfitted to your character and do not need to be used in combat. You can stack both mods for a greater bonus. These are a one time purchase. Temper - Tempering your weaponry makes it stronger and increases you attack by 2 points - COST: 500 Customize '''- Customizing your gear makes it a better fit just for you, increasing your attack by 4 points - COST: 750 '''ARMOR Armor is permanently outfitted to your character and does not need to be used. You can own both armors to stack the bonus. These are a one time purchase. Leathers - The Leathers permanently increase your defence by 2 points - COST: 500 Tactical-Gear - The Tactical-Gear raises your defence permanently by 4 points - COST: 750 HP BOOSTS HP Boosts can only be used once and must be used during your turn... but their effect is permanent. These are a one time purchase. Toughness '''- Getting tougher will increase your health by 15 points - COST: 750 '''Potency - Getting tougher will increase your health by 30 points - COST 1500 CONSUMABLES Heals and Remedies can be used in battle and are consumed, ie: they can only be used once per purchase. You can have as many of these as you like and using them does not end your turn in battle. First-Aid - Heal 25 HP in combat. This does not cost you your turn - COST: 100 Attack-Remedy - Restores your attack stat to normal. This does not cost you your turn - COST: 150 Defence-Remedy - Restores your defence stat to normal. This does not cost you your turn - COST: 150 Medikit - Heal 50 HP in combat. This does not cost you your turn - COST: 175 Category:Games